De cómo Hugo dejó que el Sombrero decidiera
by Raven Ailsa Weasley
Summary: A minutos de su selección, Hugo Weasley no tiene idea de a qué casa pertenece y dejar la decisión en manos del sombrero puede llevar a resultados inesperados... Este fic participa en el reto "El Sombrero Seleccionador" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.


_**Disclaimer:**_** Nah, Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de J.K. Rowling. **

_Este fic participa en el reto "El Sombrero Seleccionador" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

¿Qué si Hugo Weasley estaba nervioso por la Selección? No, señores, por Merlín... Él estaba total y completamente _aterrado_.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente mientras seguía los pasos del niño adelante de él. Al frente de la fila de niños aterrados se encontraba el profesor Longbottom y Hugo le hubiera saludado, incluso tal vez le hubiera pedido que le contara una de sus graciosas anécdotas solo para poder sentirse mejor, pero James le había advertido de tratar a sus tíos como profesores dentro de Hogwarts y, a esa edad, el pequeño Hugo era alguna clase de pupilo de su primo; así que él seguía casi todo lo que James dijera. Cuando su madre no estaba cerca, por supuesto.

Él era el elegido para seguir el legado de las bromas cuando los Merodeadores segundos salieran de Hogwarts, título que le llenaba de orgullo, sin saber en todos los líos en los que se metería por él, ni todos los Vociferadores que recibiría en lo que fuera de ese año.

— ¿Y ustedes ya han pensado en qué casa estarán? —Preguntó Lyssander Scamander en voz alta. Hugo miró con envidia como él y su hermano parecían de lo más relajados mientras caminaban a paso alegre hacia el Gran Comedor, totalmente ajenos al manojo de nervios que eran el resto de ellos.

_Las ventajas de estar peor que una cabra_, pensó Hugo, rodando los ojos mentalmente.

Varios niños dieron su posible casa, entre ellos su prima Lily, totalmente segura de que sería Gryffindor, aunque Hugo le veía más como una Slytherin, con su actitud tierna que manipulaba a los adultos mejor que nadie. Pero las conversaciones callaron cuando el grupo de niños llegó al Gran Comedor y todos estaban demasiado sorprendidos como para comentar algo más (incluso los gemelos Scamander, notó Hugo con sorna).

No era como si Hugo no le hubiera dado vueltas al asunto de las casas durante el verano, pero la respuesta siempre era la misma: _no tenía ni idea en dónde terminaría_. Quería ir a Gryffindor, se suponía que debería ir allí; después de todo Rose había sido sorteada, nada sorprendentemente, en Ravenclaw y siendo él el único hijo que quedaba de dos de los más presumibles miembros de Gryffindor, tenía la casi obligación moral de ser un león. Pero el pequeño Hugo no era tonto, de hecho presumía de ser un gran alumno en la escuela muggle y nadie le ganaba en ajedrez, ni siquiera su padre; y sabía perfectamente que no era un león, por mucho que se esforzara. Y justo eso era lo que más le aterraba.

Hugo volteó su mirada al frente solo para ver cómo el Sombrero iba como a medio camino de su canción. Las miradas de todo el alumnado estaban en ellos, los de primero; Hugo casi escuchaba como la mente de James, Fred y Roxanne planeaba bromas para todos ellos, los nuevos blancos fáciles.

— Abercrombie; Amy. —Llamó el profesor Longbottom.

Una niña rubia salió de la fila y fue seleccionada en Hufflepuff. La mesa amarilla aplaudió. Hugo notó que todos ellos parecían personas bastante amables, recibiendo a la niña con sonrisas sinceras; se preguntó si él sería sorteado allí. Con seguridad podía decir que Lucy terminaría allí y algunos de sus primos ya lo estaban, era una buena opción.

Tal vez fuera a Ravenclaw, era lo más seguro. Después de todo, él era hijo de Hermione Granger y Rose ya estaba allí. _Que decida el Sombrero, _pensó Hugo, dando por hecho que no iba a encontrar la casa perfecta entre Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw en lo que la lista avanzaba.

A menos que... Hugo temía terminar el pensamiento. Albus y Dominique ya habían roto hacia mucho la tradición de que los miembros de su familia no eran serpientes, pero aun así un Weasley en la casa de las serpientes seguía siendo inusual y una opción aterradora para los primos que aún no asistían a Hogwarts.

—Creevey; Hayley.

Una niña bajita, de cabello negro y aspecto frágil salió de la fila para sentarse en el taburete. Hugo bufó, había conocido a la niña en el tren, una insoportable niña altanera que se creía omnisciente. Realmente deseaba que no ser enviado a la misma casa que ella.

—RAVENCLAW. —Exclamó el Sombrero.

Definitivamente Ravenclaw tampoco era su casa, pensó Hugo, viendo como los miembros de la casa de las águilas, entre ellos su propia y traidora hermana, recibían a la niña.

Hugo observó con creciente nerviosismo lo que restaba de la selección. Al final, Lily había acabado en Gryffindor, como ella esperaba. Y los gemelos Scamander habían terminado separados: Lorcan a Ravenclaw y Lyssander a Hufflepuff.

—Weasley; Hugo. —Llamó el profesor Longbottom.

Hugo se dirigió al sombrero con piernas temblorosas y con una última mirada a Lucy puso el sombrero sobre su cabeza.

—_Oh, otro Weasley y creo que no es el último._ —Dijo la vocecita del sombrero. —_Veamos._ _Una mente brillante, igual que tu madre..._

—No, no en Ravenclaw. —Pensó Hugo. —No con esa niña Creevey.

—_Valiente, pero no un Gryffindor. Y definitivamente no Hufflepuff. _

— ¡No, no! Hufflepuff está bien. —Exclamó Hugo, sintiendo que palidecía. _Quería ir a Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff estaba bien. _

—_No, no, sería una muy mala decisión. Tú definitivamente eres... _—Pausa dramatica. — _**¡SLYTHERIN!**_

El silencio invadió el Gran Comedor mientras Hugo se disponía a entregarle el Sombrero a un sorprendido profesor Longbottom. Ningún hijo del matrimonio Weasley-Granger era un Gryffindor, vaya cosa. Nadie quería ver la cara de Ron Weasley cuando se enterara.

A paso mucho más seguro de lo que en realidad se sentía, Hugo se dirigió a la mesa de las serpientes, que después de un momento estalló en aplausos mientras el pelirrojo se sentaba.

—Bienvenido, Hugo. —Le dijo Albus Potter, sonriéndole con sinceridad, al igual que muchos otros Slytherin.

Hugo le devolvió la sonrisa, mucho más feliz de ver las sonrisas de los que serían sus compañeros. Tal vez después de eso tenía que enfrentar a su padre, a James y al resto de su familia; tal vez algunos se enojarían, pero a Hugo ya no le importaba. Tendría tiempo para preocuparse de eso más tarde, en ese momento lo único importante era lo bien que se sentía en la mesa de Salazar Slytherin. Incluso aunque la mañana siguiente tuviera que estar más de una hora sentado frente a un pergamino, tratando de encontrar la manera perfecta de decirle a sus padres que era una serpiente, años más tarde Hugo admitiría que había valido la pena terminar en la casa de Salazar Slytherin.

* * *

**¡1054 palabras en Word! Pensé que me pasaría. Bien, en las reglas no decía nada sobre la casa (lo sé, las leí como ocho veces) así que lo he puesto en Slytherin porque varios fics de Hugo en Slytherin ya me han lavado el cerebro con eso; y al final esto es lo que ha salido. **

**Nos vemos, suerte a los que participan en el reto. **

_**Atte. **_

_**R.A.W. **_


End file.
